Mona
Mona is Wario's girlfriend. He has written letters to her expressing his feelings for her. Despite her constant changing of career in the WarioWare series, she doesn't necessarily appear with any particular profession in ''Stupid Mario Brothers''. Biography Background In the WarioWare franchise, Mona is a high school student with a different part-time job in each WarioWare game. Mona is quite adventurous and culturally savvy. She drove a scooter to make up for lost time when going to her jobs and used the assistance of her animal companions to stop anyone trying to slow her down. Her former occupations include working at a gelatine shop, pizza delivery girl on Mona Pizza, bassist, cheerleader, and a temple explorer. Season Four During one of Mario's dreams, he points out to Wario that his being unable to strive toward anything is the reason he and Mona cannot have a more serious relationship. Later, Wario tries to write a letter to Mona, but he cannot find the right thing to write. Waluigi then steals the letter and forces Wario to tell him about Mona in exchange for getting the letter back. It is later revealed that Wario sent her a letter, but hadn't responded. However, when sulking about it, Waluigi states he only sent the letter only 2 days ago. When she arrives to see Wario in person, she sees him talking to "Waluigi" (really his hat, with Wario speaking for him) and asks who he is talking to. Wario says it is an "old friend". Then Mona reveals that all his letter to her said was, "Hey Mona, Wanna hang out?". Wario and Mona start to speak about how things have been going. Wario then suggests they eat at Taco Lax upon her asking if there was anywhere to eat; she then heads off with Wario following close behind, declaring it a date. After the date, Mona apparently had stomach problems due to the food at Taco Lax, but recovered after a while. She then asks Wario if he wants to go to the coast for their second date, with Wario wanting to, but stating that he needs to train and that he will go with her at a later time. After he leaves, a ninja appears and tries to take her up on her offer, but she rejects him. After Donkey Kong squirts Wario with a water gun, he goes to Mona, who gives him a pair of her spare gloves. He then decides to go out and get a new costume entirely. After the death of Blaire Vherestorm, she and Wario sit at Merlin's table, discussing whether Merlin is alive or not. After this, they decide to finally go to the coast, with Mona calling Wario her boyfriend, much to his delight. She appears to have dyed orange streaks into her hair during this scene. Season Five knocking out Mona]] Mona returns as part of the Mushroom Force. She is shown to be a capable fighter against the ninjas. In the first battle against the Legion of Villains, Mona battles Pauline, but unfortunately, she is unable to defeat her. Mona is later confronted by Pauline once again, sent by Ganon to kill her. She attempts to convince Pauline that there is good in her and that Ganon is just using her, but Pauline attacks her anyway. Mona appears to have an advantage in skill, but Pauline is able to knock her unconscious again and prepares to kill her. Before she can, Donkey Kong arrives in time. He reveals he intended to propose to Pauline, but she chooses to kill Mona regardless, only to realize she cannot bring herself to. Instead, Pauline secedes from the Legion of Villains and leaves. Then Donkey Kong awakens Mona and explains to her what happened. Mona is relieved and thanks Donkey for his help. ]] A few episodes later she is frustrated that Wario wasn't there to help her and decided to leave. This also caused Wario to lash out on Donkey Kong and Luigi before leaving as well. However, it is revealed that Ganon planned this to happen as Pauline's attack on Mona, making her turn on Wario, believing he hasn't spend enough time with her, and then she, even Wario stormed off furiously. Ganon believes that the Mushroom Force will lose without Wario. In the midst of the final battle, Brock and Gary are instructed by Ness to find Mona and explain to her what's going on. She arrives just in time to find Wario unconscious on the ground, beaten by Nox Decious. She manages to get Wario to Naomi Hunter for medical attention, refusing to leave the room while Naomi attends to him. After the battle, Wario prognosis is that he will be fine, but he doesn't awaken when Mona tries to wake him up, resulting in Mona crying at his side, feeling guilty about leaving. Closure In the ending montage, Mona is seen as the maid of honor at Donkey Kong and Pauline's wedding and catches the bouquet that Pauline throws. She and Wario are then shown walking down the road together, hand-in-hand. The Plumber Knight Returns In Episode 10 it was revealed that Mona was married to Wario and has a son who is a newsreader for Ferral City News. Trivia * Mona's hair color constantly changes. From "The Trifecta!" to "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!", it was plain blonde. During "The Darkness Explains It All," it is blonde with orange streaks. When she made a brief appearance in Stupid Mario World ''she was blonde again. * Erin Henderson, who portrays Mona, is the girlfriend of Matt Provencal, who portrays Wario. * In the actual ''WarioWare canon, Mona is fifteen years old and cannot possibly date Wario, since he’s a grown adult. There’s also the fact that Wario treats her (and his other employees) horribly by not paying them. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force Category:WarioWare Category:Females Category:Heroes